


Jealousy

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus had to admit he was a bit...worried. That worry quickly turned into anger as he spotted his partner leaning against a wall one-handed, stance cocky, as he flirted with a rebel soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

He had crept, cloaked, near the edge of the base, sure enough in his ability to remain unseen from the untrained rebels' eyes. His intention was to find Felix, the other mercenary having taken entirely too long to slip away.

Locus had to admit he was a bit...worried. That worry quickly turned into anger as he spotted his partner leaning against a wall one-handed, stance cocky, flirting with a rebel soldier.

He could feel his blood begin to boil as the soldier scoffed and waved Felix away as they left. It took a little too much to steady the finger that hovered over the trigger of his sniper, to bite his tongue and keep silent. Quickly, he turned to head back to their meeting place, assuming Felix would follow once he was completely alone.

When Felix did finally saunter up, hands flying in swift, overly dramatic gestures as he spoke, Locus growled and swung his sniper around onto his back. Ignoring his partner's loud protests, Locus lurched forward and grabbed Felix by the crook of his elbow and began to drag him to their hidden base, an outpost set up in the dense jungle that was carefully concealed from both sides. Once there, Locus practically broke the door down and flung his partner inside.

Felix stumbled as he tried to regain his balance, practically screaming a string of curses as he tried to steady himself. In doing so, the motion sensor activated the lights. With a growl of his own, Felix turned and flung his helmet off, "'The fuck is your problem, Locus?" The tinier merc accentuated the 'your', making sure Locus knew that he was the one at fault and not the other way around.

Locus removed his own helmet, placing it on a nearby surface rather than discard it to the floor like Felix had done. Moving closer, Locus caught him by the back of the neck and roughly closed the distance between them. Felix fought against the kiss, like he often did if he wasn't the one initiating it, but gave in quickly enough. Their kisses were rarely gentle and this one was no different; gnashing teeth and lip biting until both of them could taste blood. Moving his hand from Felix's neck, he reached up and harshly pulled back on the other's hair. In response, Felix leaned into the motion, practically squealing in delight against Locus's mouth.

Locus spied the tinier merc's hand reaching for his codpiece and knocked them away. No, this wasn't for his amusement, Locus noted. Felix huffed, their mouths separated briefly, and instead reached for his own orange and steel armor pieces to strip away. Locus grabbed his wrist with his free hand and held him tight causing another whine to rise from Felix. Maybe he'd give Felix what he wanted, in due time, but this, these possessive-laced kisses were needed.

He could feel Felix's lips curving into a smile as they separated, Locus opting to attack his neck.

"What's wrong, Locus? You're not jealous of them, are you?"

That did it. Dropping his wrist, Locus reared back his left hand, balled into a fist, and gut punched his partner. Of course he'd known, perhaps even planned the entire thing...the punch did little but cause Felix to double over, clutching his stomach as he forced a pained chuckle. 

He was still laughing, face racked with both pain and humor, as Locus stepped back to retrieve his helmet. "Get up," he ordered, locking his helmet back in place as his voice filter clicked back in, "We need to contact Control." Felix grappled to his feet almost instantly, smile stretched from ear to ear as he retrieved his own discarded helmet and put it back on, going on about how the situation had been nothing but a joke, just to pick fun at Locus because lately he'd been too serious.

Maybe he had been a bit...jealous, a slight over-reaction on his part but nonetheless. He felt the need to reprimand Felix, say something about the way that display earlier had bothered him. The words he'd mentally organized at least twice before opening his mouth died there as he felt something brush his hand. Fingers, small and familiar, searching for his open palm to join them, just out of sight of the communications screen where Control would connect any minute.

"Don't worry Locus, I still like you best." he said slyly, his face probably twisted into another grin. Locus ignored him, shaking his head as if to brush away the comment, but kept their hands clamped tightly together.


End file.
